


Love Your Heat

by Ivy_Brooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Flogging, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Suspension Cuffs, Top Castiel, Whipping, sub!Ddean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Brooks/pseuds/Ivy_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is quickly learning that Castiel is one kinky son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating: NC-17 (Explicit)  
> **  
>  Pairing: Dean/Cas  
> Word Count: 2215  
> Warnings/Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega!verse, knotting, BDSM, PWP, d/s, dom!Cas, sub!Dean, whipping/flogging, Daddy!kink, Dirty Talk  
> Notes: - English spellings (e.g. colour rather than color)  
> \- Suspension cuffs, a bar gag and ropes. Yep. Don't read on if you can't handle it.

Castiel was a kinky son of a bitch. 

Absurdly, the realisation occurred to Dean just seconds after his wrists had been slipped into the suspension cuffs hooked onto the bed stead. You'd have thought it would've come before that - maybe when his ankles had been bound either side of the bed by thick white rope, or when he was pressed stomach down into the mattress by a burning pair of hands - hell, maybe when Cas had _suggested_ it in the first place. 

But no. The realisation hit him when he was tied to a bed, stiff cock trapped between his stomach and the bed sheets and squirming in the throes of his heat. 

Yeah, he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the box.

"Such a good boy for me, Dean..." 

Heat pooled in Dean's gut, muffled moan wrapping around the bar in his mouth when he felt the teasing slide of leather smoothing down the back of his thigh, slick dripping down between his legs and onto the mattress below. They'd barely been doing this for more than twenty minutes and Dean was already a begging mess - begging for Cas to fuck him, begging for some kind of _touch_ at least. For the relief of the alpha's knot to fill him up and fuck him dry. But Cas was painfully absent, the only thing even betraying his presence being the flogger now trailing between Dean's forcibly spread legs, strips of leather teasing his balls, making him thrash wildly against his restraints, precum dripping onto the bed. Sweat was pooling at the base of his spine, dry throat trying in vain to conjure up moisture. 

He tried to beg. Like he knew Cas wanted him to. Wanted him to whine and moan like Cas' good little omega bitch so the alpha would reward him with the drag of skin or a nip of teeth. But all that managed to tear its way out of his throat was an inhuman sound that vaguely resembled a moan of pleasure. He felt tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes, body screaming for release. He needed it so fucking _badly_ \- it was more important than air at the moment, and Dean couldn't care less. 

The flogger was tugged sharply away from his skin and he yanked his protest on his cuffs, whining through the bit in his mouth like an animal at the loss of contact.

"Would you like this, hm?" the leather strips flicked against Dean's calf, and the omega's flesh raised in angry red streaks in response, "Would you like this to tan your backside so raw that you'll feel it for weeks, Dean?"

Dean could've wept at how deliberate Cas was being. Treading around what Dean really wanted, pulling him taut like a violin string and making his skin tremble with anticipation and causing fire to lick over him. He wanted it - _God_ did he want it, want Cas fucking into him so hard that his eyes rolled and he forgot what his name was, want his knot, hot and swollen with come trapped inside of him. The leather snapped again, more harshly this time, and Dean's body jolted, yelping as the pain hit home. 

" _Answer me._ "

Words were beyond him, he knew, so he settled for crying out around the bar, head dipping between his shoulders in a desperate nod, hoping with every nerve that Cas would like what he heard because Dean sure as hell couldn't give anything else. He was laid bare - he'd given everything he could and then some, riding on the crest of his heat. There wasn't anything _left_ to give. 

"Good bitch." Dean shivered at the rough timbre of Cas' voice, knuckles going white where they gripped the bars of his cuffs. The whip cracked and Dean didn't try to suppress the scream that leapt out of him when streaks of flame speared across his ass and back, the headboard actually _groaning_ with the strength that Dean was pulling at his restraints. It hurt - fuck did it _hurt_ \- but the way Dean's cock throbbed between his legs at the sting of thick leather, the way he moaned like some two dollar whore at the blaze of pain; he knew he fucking _loved_ it. Loved that _scorch_ ; the adrenaline that rushed to his head and made his knees go weak. He'd be marked for _weeks_. Weeks and weeks of Cas' marks littered across his body, Cas' scent smothering him. Claiming him. Owning him. Other alphas wouldn't even go _near_ him - even in the midst of a heat as powerful as this one. 

The whip cracked again. Dean screamed.

"Taking it so well," Cas' faceless voice drifted into Dean's dazed head, cutting past the oozing haze of pain and pleasure and _heat_ \- so much _heat_ , "Taking it like the good little whore you are - do you want a reward, slut?"

Dean was choking on sobs, tears leaving salty tracks down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin onto the pillows. _Yes_. He wanted a reward. A reward from his master for being a well-behaved slut. _Please please **please**..._ Another crack splayed across the tender flesh of his ass cheeks, throat feeling like sandpaper as a broken wail fled his chest. It felt like hot pins were sticking into every inch of naked skin he had. 

"I want an answer, slut," - another whip, another deranged scream - "Do you want my knot, Dean? Want me to fill your tight little hole up? Want me to spread you wide and fuck you brainless? I want an _answer_."

Fingers, rough and uncaring, suddenly ripped away the bar gag, freeing Dean's mouth, his spit-slick lips pressing together like they hadn't ever met before. He needed to _obey_. The slick pouring down between his ass cheeks told him so. He needed to obey and be _filled_ and _fuck_ , Cas' scent was attacking him and he needed to please his alpha, needed to be stretched wide and _broken_ on his cock. _Shit_... 

"I want your knot," he breathed, voice raspy and cracked from screaming. His muscles were quivering, his back aching from the amount of strain it was being put under, "P-Please Cas - _Castiel_ -"

The whip came down on him again, and this time, his cry wasn't muffled by the bar. Hoarse and scratchy, the sound that he made echoed off the walls and was so loud that the neighbours would hear easily. Dean didn't care. 

"Ask me properly, Dean. Ask me _nicely_ , and you might get what you want." The flogger draped soothingly down Dean's back, caressing the raised wounds with the cool leather. Dean was struggling to draw in breath, his body burning up, singing with want and pumping full of pheromones and all those endorphins that sent blood rushing in his ears. All he could think was a mantra of _wantCasminewantCasminewantCasmine_. Nothing else seeped past his head. Nothing else wanted to. 

"Please..." He exhaled shakily, clenching his eyes shut, "Please... _Daddy_..."

There was growl, a low, feral sound from behind him that thrummed through legs and abdomen, and Jesus, just that sound alone and what it _meant_ was enough to draw a moan from Dean, writhing against his constraints, hips wriggling as far as his bound legs would allow. Cas was coming close now, close to breaking, and Dean knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer to have that huge alpha cock in his ass, ramming him open and _oh fucking hell_... 

"Say it again," Cas demanded, his voice grinding down to that gravelly register - the tone that entailed absolutely no fucking around from this point on. Dean allowed himself an inner smirk; as much as he loved being torn apart by his lover, hearing Cas starting to rip up at the seams was more satisfying than anything Dean had ever heard. 

"Say what again?" He dared, heart fluttering erratically as he toed the line. Broke the rules of their little game. Air snapped. The flogger came back down, and Dean bucked against the cuffs, head thrashing side to side as heat enveloped his body again, sweat and slick and precum dripping off of him, his skin shiny with it, contours of muscle virtually glowing. 

"Omega _slut_ ," Castiel hissed, using the flogger again for good measure. Dean relished it, pain searing across his body like a blessing, mingling with the heat in the pit of his gut, intensifying it ten-fold. A whimper fell out of his mouth, "Say it again or face the consequences."

Dean was shaking, sweat drenching his hair and running down the nape of his neck, beading at his collar bone as he dragged in breath harshly through his nose. 

" _Daddy_ ," he repeated slowly, drawing out the word in a whine between his lips, squirming on the bed, "Fill me up, Daddy... Daddy _please_..."

There was a shift. The flogger disappeared from his back, his ankles untied before the mattress dipped as Cas clamoured onto the bed, and then his alpha - his glorious, _wonderful_ alpha - was draping his body over Dean's raw back, dick rutting into the crease of Dean's ass as he buried his face into the omega's neck, inhaling the scent of his heat where it was at its strongest. Teeth were bared viciously at Dean's nape. 

"Don't think you won't be punished, Dean," Cas whispered harshly against his skin, "You misbehaved like the little bitch you are - you're just lucky I'm in a good mood tonight, aren't you?"

Dean nodded hurriedly, rolling insistently against Cas' cock, " _Such_ a good mood, Daddy..." He grinned giddily, soaring high with every sensation - his alpha's musk, the heat between them, the soreness zinging on his back – he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about what he was saying. Anything for his alpha, "Want your knot... I'll be good Daddy - Daddy I promise..."

Cas' forehead planted into Dean's shoulder blade, a strained breath misting over the omega's wet skin, his cock throbbing as Dean spoke. Abruptly, teeth clamped on the smooth skin joining his neck and shoulder, branding him with a deep, red mark, and then Cas was mounting him, pounding his wet hole so hard that Dean felt every thrust at the back of his throat and finally, _finally_ , Dean felt whole. Whole and taken and _Cas'_ , his heat flaring up at the musk of Cas' rut, dominance radiating off of him like flame, curling tongues of fire raking up Dean's insides. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, Cas shifting so that his thighs were pressed tightly against Dean's, the angle going from pleasurable to downright perfect in less than a second. He cried out, heels digging into the globes of Cas' ass. 

" _Fuck!_ " He threw his head back, clenching in time with each ruthless snap of Cas' hips, earning hot little whines of pleasure from the other. Lightning fired through his gut every time his alpha hit that spot inside, slamming it again and again - Dean could feel the swell of Cas' knot forming at the base of his cock. He felt like he was going to pass out, "Cas - _Cas - oh **shit**...!_ "

"Say it while I fuck you," Cas snarled into his ear, sinking his teeth into Dean's lobe for all of two seconds, "Scream it to the walls while I fuck you, Dean - I want the whole fucking neighbourhood to know what you call me. Know you're _mine_."

And honestly, how could Dean refuse his alpha any request like that?

" _Daddy..._ " He moaned, feeling the leather of his cuffs creak as he pulled at them wildly, Castiel's knot beginning to catch on his rim on every dirty thrust upwards, balls-deep in Dean's ass. He felt his voice raise in volume, "Daddy - Daddy, fuck me...!"

Castiel's teeth had sunk into his flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood and the thought of Castiel, his alpha, splitting him open, tasting Dean on his tongue, was just too much. The iron ball of heat in his gut exploded, flooding into magma, and he came, hard, all over the sheets and his stomach, screaming _Daddy, oh shit, Daddy...!_ in hoarse, wrecked vocals as Cas fucked him through his orgasm, knot growing and growing-

And then it caught, and Cas stilled, breathing out Dean's name as he locked with his omega, coming in hot spurts in this tight, willing little body laid before him, and Dean finally felt complete, his heat receding for the time being, and that feeling of fullness was all he could remember before his consciousness began to waver.

When he fully came back around, his hands were free of his cuffs, and Cas had lied them down on the bed, effectively spooning the taller man, knot still shoved deep inside his channel, locking their bodies together. Dean clenched a few times, testing the waters, and he couldn't resist the smirk when he heard Cas groan behind him. Those plush lips pressed a few desperate kisses to his neck. 

"I love it when you're in heat." Cas sighed contentedly, pressing his forehead against the top of Dean's spine, snaking an arm around Dean's waist. 

"Me too," Dean grinned back, rolling his hips back, feeling Cas' come drip down between his thighs. The alpha hissed between clenched teeth, hips jutting smoothly. Dean's cock made a valiant twitch at that, "...Wanna try for a round seven after this, Daddy?" 

The only response was a low, fucked-out chuckle. 

"Of course."

-fin-


End file.
